Iruko
by Word Bender
Summary: A few psuedodrabbles about Iroh and Zuko. Most are funny. All are meant to be amusing. Make you laugh, make you cry. Make you at least smile. NOT A ROMANCE FIC!
1. Potty Duty

A/N This is for a fic challenge by evilevergreen, on her/his forums. 'Avatar Challenge Forum.'

* * *

So much for appreciation, Iroh huffed. It's not like he didn't do any work, he did! It's just that Zuko never saw him doing it. Zuko always assumed that when he wasn't watching his uncle, the old man was either sipping tea or playing Pai-Sho with the Capitan.

Insolent nephew, the general thought, shaking his head. He sat up, his knees folded under him, the dark red robe soaking up the soapy water that lay on the now-gleaming floor. Iroh wiped the back of his hand across his forehead, surveying his handiwork.

Not bad for the first time scrubbing down the latrines.

Iroh stood up and threw the sponge into a nearby bucket, still smirking about his accomplishment. The general nodded, he could take three hours inside a rocking boat mucking out other peoples crap but if Zuko ever assigned him 'potty duty' again. . . . .

Iroh shook his head, bending down to grab the bucket.

There are somethings that one just can't say without getting killed for indecency.


	2. Tea Time

Tea time! Iroh smiled. He lived for the hour when the bell would ring on deck, the soldiers would switch out their posts, and he would make his way down to the kitchens to order some hot tea.

Ginseng, preferably.

The old general honestly didn't understand why Zuko never seemed to appreciate the delicate tastes and sensations of a well brewed cup of tea. True, some types of tea were, in a word, disgusting. But he was a general, a conousier, the kings brother! He wouldn't drink just any kinds of tea, no, only the best for our dear uncle Iroh.

Iroh hummed softly to himself, entering the galley quietly. He looked around for the attendant that normally made his tea, walking over to the young kitchen hand. The younger man glanced up and nodded, straitening from his sitting position and holding out the tea tray in front of him.

"Ginseng tea, general. Just as you wanted." The man grunted, "To the meeting room, as usual?"

The old general nodded and watched as the man stepped outside the kitchen,

"Hold on, I forgot something." Iroh said, grabbing the mans shoulder. The firebender looked around, checking to make sure that Zuko was nowhere in sight. He then took out a small triangular packet and dumped the powdery contents into Zuko's tea cup. The liquid fizzed for a few seconds and then calmed down, returning to its normal color and consistency.

The serving man looked at Iroh. "What are you putting in the prince's tea?" he asked, a little afraid.

"His medication, it's to keep him calm." Iroh said, snapping out his orange fan and waving it at the man, indicating that he should continue on upstairs.

The kitchen hand shook his head. "Put in a double dose, one doesn't seem to be working."


	3. Suungi Squabbles Part one

It was a glorious night. The moon was out, the stars where shining and a small bonfire blazed happily in the middle of the deck, causing friendly shadows to dance on the metal plating of the ship.

Iroh took a deep breath and smiled, letting the air out slow. He lived for nights like this, the expressions, the dancing, the meeting and catching up with friends, old and new. Of course it was nothing like the fire court where he grew up with his younger brother, but it was good enough for a ship belonging to the exiled prince.

The old fire bender's eyes narrowed slightly. Where was his beloved nephew? Iroh shook his head. Sulking in his room again, as usual. He sighed and turned away from the music night festivities to head toward Zuko's room, thankfully easily accessed from the ship deck.

"Zuko?" Iroh asked, peeking around the door into the princes room. He saw the young man on his bed, glaring at the ceiling as if his gaze could burn a hole in the metal paneling.

"What do you want Uncle?" Zuko said, breathing in deeply, not looking at the old firebender. He was dressed in his training clothes. The baggly maroon tunic and pants that ended with a yellow border contrasted sharply with his pale skin.

"It's a beautiful night nephew. Don't you think that it would be profitable to-"

"No. Absolutely not." Zuko sat up, glaring at his uncle.

Iroh pulled out his orange fan from his wide obi-like belt and waved it around, spreading the building smoke issuing from Zuko's mouth outside and into the less confined spaces of the upper atmosphere. "Calm down Zuko, you don't even know what I was going to say."  
"No. I refuse to play that ridiculous instrument anymore."

Iroh grinned at his steaming nephew. "You didn't think it was ridiculous when you where seven." The elder firebender smiled wanely and waved his fan slowly. "I remember when you first learned how to play the Suugi horn. You where only a toddler, five, or maybe six years old." Iroh shrugged. "Doesn't matter. You where so adorable prince Zuko! Running around with little horn asking all the nobles if they wanted to hear you play!" The general smiled, oblivious to Zuko's now prominent temple throbbing in his forehead. "It was very amusing. You never were very good."

"I've gotten better!"  



End file.
